Viñetas biográficas
by Zarket than Black
Summary: Hay muchos momentos de su vida a los que James Sirius Potter le gustaría haber sacado una foto, recordar para siempre. Curiosamente, cosas que otros enmarcarían, como su selección, el primer beso, o incluso su primera vez, no formarían parte de su selección. Pero estos sí.


**Disclaimer: **no soy JK Rowling y el potterverso no me pertenece.

**Aviso:** e_ste fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Este fic es un regalo para Spica M, y espero que le guste :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>I<strong>

**_Casa de los Potter, 26 de marzo del 2006._**

Cuando un Albus Severus Potter recién nacido llegó a su casa, su hermano James no era más que un pequeño bebé balbuceante que apenas sabía ponerse en pie. Nunca recordaría la forma en la que su padre lo cogió en brazos para presentarle al miembro más reciente de la familia Potter, ni el enorme golpe que metió al bebé con sus manitas al confundirlo con un juguete aburrido. Como es natural, tampoco recordaría nunca los gritos y las broncas que el pequeño bebé se comió por aquello.

No, James Sirius Potter nunca recordó cómo era la vida antes de que su hermano aprendiera a caminar. Por ello, desde aquella lluviosa tarde, desde que vio al pequeño recién nacido durmiendo apaciblemente (y desde que su golpe proporcionó a su oído el primer berrinche de Albus), la presencia de aquel que, por mucho que se apellidase Potter, pertenecía al clan Weasley se volvió inherente a su vida.

**II**

_**Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, 1 de septiembre del 2017.**_

—¡Hufflepuff!

Ese fue el grito con el que el Sombrero Seleccionador mandó a Albus Potter a la casa de los tejones. El gesto de James fue casi imperceptible, un pequeño levantamiento de la ceja, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Los cuchicheos le trajeron sin cuidado, pero le pareció curioso ver a Albus rompiendo tanto con la tradición. De su generación había Weasleys en Gryffindor, claro, igual que en Ravenclaw y hasta en Slytherin. Pero había sido su hermano el que abrió la veda de los Weasley Hufflepuff.

Para James Albus siempre fue su hermanito, poco más pequeño que él, pero lo suficiente como para ser algo protector. Le daba curiosidad saber que estaría lejos de cualquier influencia pelirroja, arropado en la bodega del Castillo. No estaba preocupado, o no demasiado, sabía que Albus podía cuidarse, y confiaba en la lealtad de la casa de los tejones para que no permitieran que le dañaran.

**III**

_**Pasillos de Hogwarts, 27 de diciembre del 2018.**_

Aquel año había habido dos desagradables coincidencias en Navidad. La primera, que todo el mundo parecía haber vuelto a casa. La segunda, que los Weasley, en concreto, no pudieron. El resultado fue un Hogwarts vacío y un James Potter tremendamente aburrido.

«Veamos, repaso». Se dijo. Dominique tenía tres años más que él y pasaba todo el día con su grupo de amigas, no le interesaba. Louis estaba en el hospital por un desagradable episodio de pociones, imposible. Molly era tremendamente aburrida, y Lucy estaba tan loca que a veces le daba miedo (y quería estar tranquilo). Y…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando chocó con alguien al doblar la esquina. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero la otra chica lo ayudó.

—¡Ay! —se frotó la cabeza, dolorido—. Mira por dónde vas.

—Lo siento —la radiante sonrisa de la chica pelirroja hizo que parpadeara antes de mirarlo—. Me llamo Elisa. ¿Quién eres tú?

**IV**

_**Sala común de Gryffindor, 15 de diciembre del 2020.**_

Por décima vez en lo que iba de tarde James le metió una colleja a su primo Louis. ¿Motivo? Estaban estudiando en la abarrotada Sala Común (o eso se suponía), pero el hijo de Bill Weasley se desconcentraba a cada rato debido a la cercana presencia de Frack Longbottom.

—Estamos estudiando. Pociones y tal, ya sabes.

Louis suspiró ante el implacable ceño del joven Potter, pero se puso manos a la obra, aunque de vez en cuando mandaba miraditas al hijo del profesor de herbología. En cierto punto de la tarde, ante otro gruñido de James se le escapó una palabra.

—Amargado.

—Yo no estoy amargado —esa fue la instantánea respuesta, que ante la mirada del rubio debió cambiar—. Bueno, quizás algo. Pero poco. Muy poco.

«Y si lo estoy, ¿qué más da?». Hacía poco había roto con Elisa y, la verdad, en ese momento las cursilerías amorosas era lo último que quería ver.

**V**

_**Salón de fiestas, 30 de abril del 2030.**_

Para el banquete de la boda de Victoire y Teddy James ya estaba harto. Le habría gustado irse, pero sabía que habría sido algo poco diplomático.

—James, hombre. Hacía tiempo que no te veía—el joven Potter se volvió hacia la voz. Longbottom, que al final había acabado por salir un tiempo con Louis, era quien le había hablado.

—Buenas noches, Frank. Lo que tiene ser periodista internacional —bromeó como respuesta. Charlaron, intercambiando copas un rato, hasta que salió El Tema.

—Sí, la pareja parece feliz. Tanto que me va a volver diabético.

—¿No te interesa nadie?

Se encogió los hombros como respuesta.

—No tengo muchas ganas de una relación formal con mujer, hombre o criatura mágica alguna, la verdad.

—¿E informal?

La pregunta vino acompañada de una sonrisita. James lo miró de reojo. Prefería con mucho las mujeres a los hombres, pero Longbottom concretamente tenía un atractivo difícil de ignorar. Sonrió.

—Informal quizás sí.

**VI**

**_La Madriguera, 25 de diciembre del 2035._**

En la cena de Navidad de 2035 fue Dominique la que resultó estar embarazada de su mujer. Para toda la familia Weasley fue una experiencia descubrir que la novia de la hija de Bill era una mujer trans, pero hacía ya meses de eso y el bombo de Nique anunciaba ya el pronto nacimiento de su bebé. Sin embargo, como todos los sucesos que anuncian el crecimiento familiar, aquellas personas que seguían solteras sufrieron el bombardeo de directas indirectas. James Potter, por ejemplo.

—Nunca —con un tono un tanto jocoso, esa fue su respuesta a la pregunta de su madre sobre cuando se echaría novia (o novio).

La cena siguió su curso, aunque en segundo plano James se sentía cada vez más cansado. No tenía absolutamente ninguna necesidad de emparejarse, vivir solo, atendiendo a sus necesidades y compromisos y ya está ya le hacía tremendamente feliz. No entendía por qué su familia no lo comprendía.

**VII**

_**Cuarto de James Potter, 26 de diciembre del 2035 (madrugada).**_

Cuando volvió a su casa se tiró sobre la cama, agotado. La cena navideña Weasley era divertida, pero dejaban a cualquiera con el deseo de hibernar décadas.

Se revolvió varias veces, pensando en lo que había dejado aparcado en la cena. Sonaba raro, pero realmente desde la adolescencia nunca había sentido amor real, más allá de la atracción física. Y mucho menos necesidad de emparejarse o reproducirse. Especialmente de esto último. Le divertían mucho sus sobrinos, pero para jugar con ellos una tarde.

Cogió una fotografía fmailiar que había en la mesilla. Que su familia no entendiera que no deseaba compartir su vida con nadie que no fuera él lo frustraba. No era inmadurez ni miedo al compromiso, como decían. Era que se bastaba consigo mismo.

Al final, pensó con una sonrisa, daba igual. No importaba el apellido, eran los Weasley. Y por encima de incompresiones y frustraciones lo más importante era que se querían.


End file.
